Heart Attack
by Burnbee
Summary: It was just an accident, Foxy was only trying to congratulate him on coming back for his second week. Bonnie, however, thinks Foxy purposely tried to kill Mike.


Mike swallowed hard. second week. he was terrified. he shakingly stepping into the nightguard booth.  
"o-okay.. just six more hours." Mike swallowed. Chica, having seen him come in, turned to her friends.  
"he's back guy's!" Chica exclaimed.  
"lets go congradulate him and welcome him to the crew!" Freddy exclaimed. they all nodded.  
"Foxy come with us!" Chica exlcaimmed.  
"no thanks." Foxt said. Chica shrugged.  
"suit yourself." Chica replied. they made a pizza and headed for Mike. Mike whimpered.  
"th-they're all gone!" Mike whimpered. he searched frantically untill hee heard foot steps. Bonnie peaked his head in.  
"con-" Bonnie ried but the door slammed shut. "gradulations..." Bonnie's ears drooped.  
"my turn!" Chica giggled. she jumped out. "hi!" Chica exclaimed. her door too slammed shut and she pouted.  
"th-they're both there!" Mike whimpered.  
"c'mon. let's go set up in the party room." Freddy said. Chica nodded.  
"okay." Chica sighed softly. they headed to set up and Bonnie went to the spare parts room. Foxy headed out the moment the door opened. he jumped into the room.  
"easy fella. I won' 'urt ye." Foxy said. Mike trembled and stepped back.  
"n-nice Foxy..." Mike swallowed. Foxy could see something was wrong.  
"are ye okay?" Foxy ask. Mike dropped. Foxy swallowed. "Fr-Freddy! Freddy! oh dear god! Freddy! I think I accidently killed 'im!" Foxy shouted. everyone raced in. his ears drooped. "I didn' mean too..." Foxy whimpered softly.  
"it's a heart attack!" Chica said.  
"quick! what's the number for 9-1-1?!" Freddy exclaimed.  
"I-I don't know!" Bonnie cried.  
"there's an emergency button on that thin'!" Foxy exclaimed. they pushed the button and it called for an ambulance. they left Mike out side where they could get to him.  
"I think you went too far Foxy." Bonnie said. Foxy's ears drooped.  
"I didn' mean too." Foxy whimpered again. Chica hugged him.  
"easy Bonnie. it was just an accident." Freddy replied. Foxy turned and walked away. "now you've hurt his feeling's." Freddy chided.  
"he killed the only nightguard who stayed!" Bonnie argued. Foxy, hearing him from down the hall, whined softly and headed back to Pirate's Cove. he sighed.  
"good job asshole." Foxy sighed. his ears drooped and he reluctantly grabbed his battery, yanking it out. he fell to the ground. Freddy wrote an apology note to Mike and sent it to him explaining what had happened and what they'd actually been trying to do. he sent it to the hospital and went to check on Foxy. he walked into Pirate's Cove and gasp.  
"Foxy! no!" Freddy cried. he droped to his knee's. the others raced in.  
"Freddy?" Bonnie ask. Freddy held up Foxy's lifeless body and they gasp.  
"oh-no! Foxy! h-his power faded!" Chica cried. Bonnie's ears drooped.  
"th-the last thing I said to him was that it was his fault." Bonnie said softly.  
"easy Bonnie. he just needs a new battery." Freddy said.  
"where do they go at?" Chica ask. everyone shrugged.  
"not sure..." Freddy replied. he reached out to Foxy, to look him over, but Bonnie grabbed his wrist quickly.  
"don't do that!" Bonnie exclaimed.  
"why not? I was to know where his batteries go." Freddy said.  
"your going to touch him?" Bonnie ask with a smirk.  
"not like that pervert!" Freddy exclaimed. Bonnie laughed, trying to lighten the mood. days went by and they all sat in a circle around Foxy. they didn't move when the door opened.  
"u-uh... h-hello? Fre-Freddy? B-Bonnie? Chica?" Mike ask. they sadly headed for him.  
"hi." Chica sighed softly. Mike actually looked worried.  
"wh-whats wrong?" Mike ask.  
"Foxy's power faded." Freddy said. Chica teared up. Mike looked confused then it dawned on him. he shook his head.  
"where is he?" Mike ask. Freddy led the way to their friend and rolled him over for Mike.  
"see?" Chica ask softly. Mike nodded and found Foxy's discarded battery pack.  
"alright. wake up big guy." Mike said putting the batter pack back in. Foxy slowly rose to his feet groaning.  
"ow..." Foxy muttered. he looked down. "hey! I didn' kill ye!" Foxy exclaimed joyfully. Mike looked confused.  
"kill me? no. I had a minor heart attack." Mike replied.  
"party time!" Chica exclaimed, hugging Foxy tightly. they partied and ate pizza for hours.


End file.
